It is well known to use a stent to expand and impart support to different bodily conduits, such as blood vessels, by expanding a tube-like structure inside the vessel requiring support against collapse or closure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,373 shows a stent preferably used for vascular implantation as part of a balloon angioplasty procedure. The stent of U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,373 may be delivered through, or implanted in, a curved vessel. One shortcoming of conventional stents is that they may have deficiencies due to “end effects” where the ends of the stent tend to “flare out” during insertion or after expansion or have a decreased radial force at the end. Still another shortcoming of conventional stents is they do not have different characteristics, (e.g., flexibility and rigidity), to accommodate any changing characteristics of the section of the lumen requiring different stent characteristics.